Snake In The Grass
by Trurotaketwo
Summary: Tony let his horse get sick so Gwen goes to put him in his place. But it turns out there's a lot more to it than that. Getting herself captured by Funland and Snowball being put in danger, Gwen soon learns that she has alienated the only person who can help her. This is not going to be a good day.
1. Chapter 1

Snake in the grass

by Trurotaketwo

Chapter 1

"You let Steel get sick again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've told you before to take care of your horse!"

Tony's face was halfway between confused and annoyed.

"I do take care of Steel! Sometimes they just get sick! I can't help that!"

"Yes you can! It looks more like Steel is being neglected!"

Tony's face faded to anger.

"Neglected?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Gwen's fist shot out from her side and slammed into Tony's face. He stumbled back and balanced himself.

"That was nothing compared to what Steel went through! This is the last time I help you out!"

Tony brought a hand over his bruised eye. Gwen turned on her heel and stomped off.

The nerve of that Tony! He used to come and help on Bob's ranch, brushing the horses. Gwen used to think, _Okay, he doesn't seem like such a bad guy,_ but when he gets a horse of his own, he lets it get sick! That friend to all living creatures thing was just an act! He was really a self serving creep who just wanted a horse so that he could make money in the horse races! He was a proverbial snake in the grass!

Still fuming about Tony's behaviour, Gwen went to Starling Ranch. She figured that tending to the horses and being in the company of people like Bob, who truly understood animals, would improve her mood.

But when she arrived at the stable, Bob was looking anxiously at the pasture. Louis was down on his knees, examining a blade of grass in a test tube.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Something's wrong with the horses." said Bob.

It couldn't be. Gwen had known Bob for years. He couldn't be neglecting his animals too!

"They're vomiting and they have problems balancing."

Then Louis stood up and turned to Bob.

"It's as I thought. This blade of grass shows traces of some kind of toxin. Bob, do you use any kind of fertilizer on the grass?"

"No. The grass I let my livestock eat is completely natural."

Gwen was starting to see what was being implied.

"Are you saying that someone deliberately poisoned the grass?"

"I'm afraid it's starting to look that way."

"Who would do something like that?!"

"I have a pretty good idea." said Bob "Those Funland suits!"

In frustration, he slammed the fence, breaking a beam of wood off. Louis yelped and jumped back in fright.

"Now they're trying to chase us out by poisoning the livestock!"

Gwen was ready to explode.

"Then let's go over to their office and beat them up!"

Bob took a deep breath.

"We can't. They'll just get the lawyers in and throw us in jail."

"They poisoned your horses and cows! Call the police on them! Or the RSPCA! Someone!"

"If the police could help, I would! But I don't have any proof that it was them. And with the fancy, big city lawyers they can afford, it would just be a waste. Louis, would you be able to make an antidote?"

"I'll see what I can do. I just need to take some blades of the infected grass to analyze them."

Gwen's anger was boiling over again. The only thing stopping her from smacking Bob was the fact that he was too tall to hit in the face.

"You coward! Someone tried to poison your animals and you're just going to let them get away with it!"

She turned on her heel and ran away, leaving an angry Bob glaring daggers at her.

Cruelty to animals is something that Gwen has no tolerance for. She went straight over to Funland's office. If Bob wanted proof, Gwen was going to find it and make sure that those prissy city folk got the death penalty!

Of course if she did find some dirt on Funland, the worst punishment they would get is a prison sentence, but Gwen didn't exactly think this through. When she's in one of her moods, she has all the patience of a bull in a china shop.

She went into the unlocked door and looked around. On her left there was a door with a sign;

No Admittance.

With large corporations, No Admittance signs usually meant that there was dangerous machinery behind the door, or some kind of health hazard that people should steer clear of, unless they were wearing some kind of protective clothing or they were trained to handle such harmful material.

But with bad guys, No Admittance signs meant "Here's where we're hiding our secret stuff that we don't want people to know about."

Gwen put her ear to the door. There were no sounds from inside the room. She clutched the handle and entered. The room was like a garage. The smell of oil hung in the air. She looked up at some kind of large machine. It was green, pointy and very big. She walked around to the front of the machine and realised what it was; a large mechanical snake. She discovered a desk against the wall. On the desk, Gwen saw the blue prints to the machine. They listed everything; the cockpit, the entrance, but what really caught her attention was the cylinders at the sides labelled "Poison comes out here."

If this wasn't proof, then she didn't know what would be. Now all she had to do was bring the blueprints to Bob and Louis, call the police and everything would be a-ok. But there were a number of people who would disagree that it was that simple; the guy who suddenly jumped her from behind and held a cloth covered in chlorophorm to her nose, for one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gwen's head felt like it was caught in a vice as she opened her tired eyes. She found herself in an office, tied to a chair.

"Oh, you're awake now are you?" came a high pitched voice.

Raising her head up, Gwen made eye contact with a white haired girl with the most ridiculously extravagant earrings she had ever seen. They looked like a pair of crystal chandeliers hanging from her lobes.

"How dare you trespass on our property like that!" Alice snapped. "What part of No Admittance was too hard for your microscopic blonde brain to comprehend?"

Gwen lurched forwards to strike her, but with her hands tied around the back of the chair, she didn't really accomplish much.

Two men came in. One, a tall red haired fellow who looked as though there was a bad smell under his nose, and a short, tubby, balding fellow with scary shiny glasses and an impressive beard, holding an important looking book.

"I caught her looking at the blueprints." said the red head, with a smug, self-satisfied grin. "It's a good thing I was there with my chloroform!"

Alice stomped her foot and spun to face them.

"Don't act so smug! You left the garage door unlocked! You're the bozo who let her in, in the first place!"

Charles jumped.

"Me? It's all Renton's fault!"

Renton's jaw dropped wide open.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Because if it isn't then it would be my fault! And since nothing is my fault, then you are the only one that it could be!"

"Shut up!" Alice screamed "The important thing is, what do we do with blondy here!"

"If you don't let me go, you're going to be in big trouble!" Gwen shouted.

"And what will you do if we do untie you?"

"First of all I'm going to beat the crap out of you for poisoning the grass and then I'm going to tell the police what you've been up to in that giant snake!"

"That's not much incentive for us to let you go then." said Renton. "Thankfully, I have a guide book regarding laws here. It should tell us how to properly deal with this situation."

Alice, Charles and Renton gathered around the desk as Renton opened the book.

Gwen pulled tightly on the rope binding her hands. The suits leafed trough their book.

"So at what point would we actually be breaking the law?" Alice asked.

Renton looked up.

"Well, technically, we're already breaking it by having her here. Tying someone to a chair counts as kidnapping."

"But she was trespassing." Charles pointed out. "We could just say that it was a citizen's arrest."

"No you idiot!" said Alice "We'd have to call the police! The police would question her when they take her away! If they hear her side of the story then they'll find out what we've been up to!"

"So there's nothing you can do!" Gwen gloated "Now untie me!"

The three glared at her. Then Alice gave a cruel smirk.

"Nothing, you say? Nobody knows that you're here. We could just kill you."

Gwen froze. Alice's hand went into her pocket and drew a small silver plated revolver. A gun! She held it out and her hand went to the trigger.

Gwen lurched back and shut her eyes.

"But that wouldn't be a good PR move." Said Alice as a small flame popped out of the front of the gun. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it with her novelty lighter.

She puffed out a cloud of smoke as her eyes scanned the ceiling in thought.

"Okay! Here's what we're going to do!" she said at last. "We'll take the snake tank on one last mission. We'll release all the gas at the glade!"

Gwen couldn't believe it. That was where Snowball the white weasel was hiding!

"You monster! What about all the animals!"

"They'd better start looking for somewhere else to live, hadn't they? Once we've finished, we'll dismantle the tank, shred the blueprints and nobody will be any the wiser!"

"Dismantle my Snake Tank?!" Charles yelped "Dismantle my masterpiece?!"

"It's either that, or you develop a taste for prison food!"

"You won't get away with it!" Gwen yelled "I'll tell everyone that you're the ones behind this!"

"I've thought of that." Said Alice "That's why we're going to pour three bottles of whiskey down your throat, drench you will vodka and throw you out into the street. Everyone will think you're just a rambling drunk! Even after you've sobered up, it'll just be your word against ours!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Alice! It's Tony!"

"To…!" Gwen started to call before Charles' hand clamped over her mouth.

"How'd that idiot get in here?!" Alice whispered.

"We keep the doors unlocked around this time." Renton pointed out "It's the hour when our customer service office is open."

Alice's arms flapped around.  
"Alright! Here's the plan! You two keep her quiet and I'll get rid of that cretinous farm boy!"

Gwen struggled in the chair with Charles' hand still covering her mouth. She took a bite into one of his fingers but it was no good. Charles was apparently wearing bullet proof gloves worn by security officers. He'd apparently seen enough spy movies to predict someone biting into his hand when he kidnapped them.

Alice pressed herself against the door, took a deep breath and quick as a flash opened the door, just a crack and squeezed through the narrow gap. She pulled to door towards her, behind her back.

"What do you want?!" she snapped. To Tony, this was a common Alice greeting.

In one hand, Tony held out a bowl of strawberries. In his other hand, he held a pot of cream.

"I thought you might want a little snack." said Tony "I figured you must build up quite an appetite, you know, trying to take over the world."

"Well, if you insist. Come on, let's eat them in…" just as her hand was reaching for the door knob, she realised that she had things that she didn't want him to see.

"Um…let's sit down and eat the in the hallway!"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in that big chair in your office?"

"We can't go in my office!"

"But you just came out of it."

"I'm um…having the paintings re-angled! Yes, that's what it is! It's dangerous for you to be around while the workmen are, um, re-angling!"

Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that's nice of you to worry about my safety."

"Safety?!" she bleated "My insurance won't cover you if you injure yourself! I'm keeping you out to stop you from suing me! It has NOTHING to do with having a supposed soft spot for you! Stop seeing a crush where there isn't one!"

She slumped down on the floor and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Gee, talk about overreacting." said Tony as he sat next to her. He dipped a strawberry in the cream and ate it.

"You're almost as bad as Gwen when it comes to overreacting."

"Which one's Gwen?" Alice asked, "The loudmouthed kid at the café?"

"No, that's Katie. Gwen's the blonde with the ponytail."

Tony then wondered if it was because of the hall's lighting or if Alice had just turned very pale. She quickly ate another strawberry.

"So, you've had a falling out with that tree hugger, huh?"

"Something like that. This morning, my horse started throwing up. Gwen just flipped out and punched me in the face. I don't even know what happened. My horse was fine when I checked on him last night."

"I guess the grass here is rotten. You should move out and take your horse with you, for its own good!"

"I don't think it's the grass. It looks the same as ever. But maybe you're right. I should do what's best for Steel."

From the other side of the door, Charles and Renton listened.

"Could it be that we've finally done it?" Charles whispered excitedly "Have we actually driven that meddling fool out of town? This plan worked out better than I thought! I'm a genius!"

"I think it has more to do with our guest here wailing on him." said Renton as he motioned to the struggling girl in the chair.

Gwen could only glower at her captors with an icy glare. If she could only get free and tell Tony what his stupid, bleach-blonde girlfriend was up to!

Alice wiped the last strawberry against the edge of the tub to absorb the last of the cream. She ate it and stood up.

"Well if there's nothing else you want to talk about, I have to get back to work. Thank you for the strawberries."

Alice said Thanks? That should have been a big clue to Tony that something wasn't quite right.

Tony left and Alice shot back into her office.

"That gets rid of that irritating do-gooder! Now, let's pump this animal loving hippy full of booze and dump her outside!"

"We're all out of whiskey." Said Renton. "I've looked all over the office and I can't find a drop."

"What?! Gah! Fine! We'll pick some up while we're out! Charles, get the tank ready!"

Charles did as instructed.

"I'm warning you!" Gwen snarled "If you go through with this, I'll do whatever it takes to make you pay for it!"

"Ha! According to that farm boy, you can't even keep your temper in check!"

She gave a haughty laugh and Renton chuckled alongside her. Not because he was gloating as bad guys do, but because of the irony of Alice lecturing someone about controlling their anger.

"Anyway, enough gloating for now! Renton, put her somewhere out of the way!"

So Renton poured some more chlorophorm onto a rag and held it against Gwen's face.

Then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Gwen finally came around, she found herself bound and gagged on the floor of some kind of cupboard. Twisting her body around, she kicked at the walls until at last she heard the hollow sound of her feet against wood, indicating that she had found the door. Working for a carpenters firm, she knew the best spot to kick, in order to break the door away from its hinges. She had a good strong pair of legs so with several attempts she finally managed to kick enough to rip the screws out of their holes. The door fell away and light flooded into the room.

Gwen rolled on her side out of the cupboard and into what looked like a meeting room.

She scanned the area for something to free herself with. A pair of scissors, a sharp looking coat hook, even a butter knife would do. All she could see up on the tables were pens, and a couple of coffee mugs.

Coffee mugs? That was it!

Gwen rolled towards to table and pulled herself up to her knees. She turned her back to the mug and grabbed it with her bound bond hands. She twisted around and used the momentum to throw the mug against the wall, where it was smashed to pieces. Gwen rolled over to the wall, felt for a sharp piece of debris and began to grind it against the rope. At last, she cut through and freed her hands. She removed the gag, untied her feet and made for the door. She got the blueprints from the garage and escaped from the building.

But now that she was free and had the blueprints, what next? She had to save Snowball's grove, but had to keep her existence a secret. The only ones that knew about snowball were herself and Tony.

Tony! Of course! He had some weird relationship with that big-headed tart Alice! Maybe she'd listen to him!

She ran over to Tony's farm, but found out that he wasn't there. He wasn't in the main building, he wasn't in the field, and he was in the stables. While there she took at look at Steel. The stallion was looking a lot better. Maybe Tony really did…

But there was no time for that!

She asked around town and found out that Tony had collapsed on his way back to the farm. Louis and Bob found him brought him to the pub, as it was the nearest place to where he fell down.

Finally she knew where he was! She ran over to the pub and saw Katie coming out.

"Katie! Is Tony still in there?"

"Yes he is."

"Is he okay? I heard that he collapsed outside."

"I think he'll be okay. I was so worried when Bob and Louis brought him in! But Louis gave him some medicine, so I thought he was fine, but after the three of them talked for a while, Tony looked really angry about something. He's drinking all alone in the corner."

Gwen could understand. They probably told him about the poison that Funland spread over his grass. After what those creeps did to his animals, he had every reason to be angry!

"I'll go in and talk to him." Said Gwen as she passed by Katie and let herself in.

Gwen's eyes scanned the room. Quite a few people were in having lunch. She spotted a backwards baseball cap with TOY in big red letters and made her way to the head wearing it. Tony starred gloomily at the wall, slowing taking neat little sips from his bottle of beer.

"Tony! I need your help! Funland has a machine that…!"

Tony turned away from her with an angry grunt.

"Go away, Gwen. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

Gwen stood stunned.

In the time since Tony had arrived in the valley, he had never snapped at anyone like that.

But then came the awkward moment when she remembered earlier that day, when she blamed Tony for the horses getting sick and then smacked him one.

Oops…

"But they're taking their machine to poison Snowball's glade! They're the ones who made the horses sick!"

"Oh did they?" he asked with an air of sarcasm "I thought you said it was because they were being neglected."

"Stop being so childish!"

"If you think not wanting to help someone who smacked me for no reason is childish, then it seems that you're the one with some growing up to do."

He coolly took another sip of beer. Gwen's face was a violent red. Tony went over to the bar and talked with Wallace for a minute before going to a different table. Gwen stood up and went to Tony's new table.

"Look, I can't stop Funland on my own! They're going to poison Snowball's grotto!"

"That's not my problem anymore. You said that I didn't care about animals, so I've stopped caring."

"That's not true! You wouldn't have bought a horse if you didn't!"

He let out a condescending chortle.

"Hilarious. You said that you'd never help me out again, but now you're begging for me to help you. Nobody likes a hypocrite."

Tears began to swell in Gwen's eyes.

"Please Tony!" Gwen said as quietly as possible "You're the only person who knows about Snowball! You're the only one who can save her!"

"You should have thought about that before you lashed out then, shouldn't you?"

Tony took another swig of his beer. Gwen buried her face into her hands. Never before had she felt so helpless. Snowball, her beloved wild weasel was in danger and the only person who could help no longer wanted anything to do with her. Gwen made herself look as small as possible. She couldn't let anyone see her cry.

Tony gave a sigh and finished the last of the beer in his bottle in one long swig.

"Okay, Gwen. You can stop being pathetic now. As much as I want to see you on your knees, crying your eyes out, I think I could lend a hand. But what's in it for me?"

Unpleasant as he was, Gwen finally saw a glimmer of hope.

"Anything! I'll remodel your house, I-I-I'll help out on your farm! I'll…I'll…" She seized the empty bottle on the table.

"I'll buy you all the beer you can drink!"

"So, you plan to get me so drunk that I won't be able to wake up in the morning." He sneered "If I can't get up tomorrow morning, I won't be able to feed Steel or give him his exercise. I'd be _neglecting_ him! Something _you_ were whining about this morning!"

"What do you want, then?!"

Tony looked at her with eyes that pierced through to her soul.

"I want an apology."

"Okay." said Gwen "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Not good enough. It has to be a big apology in front of everyone."

"Oh, come on…!"

"_I'm sorry Tony that I hit you and accused you of neglecting your horse when you didn't._ Loud enough for everyone to hear."

Gwen's face turned red again. It's never easy to admit one's wrongdoings and it's even harder to do so in front of a group of people. But this was for Snowball's sake. She loudly knocked on the table to get everyone's attention. The crowd went hush. All eyes were on the two of them.

Gwen took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Tony, that I hit you and accused you of neglecting your horse when you didn't. I was wrong to jump to conclusions. "

Tony nodded his head.

"Good start. Now apologise for being a spiteful, self absorbed bitch with pig-shit for brains."

Gwen's eyes blazed in fury as the crowd sniggered. Tony sat there with his arms folded, cool as a beer bottle straight out of the fridge. True, he was entitled to some retribution for Gwen's behaviour but this was going too far.

"I…apologise…for being…a spiteful….self…absorbed…bitch with pig…pig…pig shit…for brains…."

The crowd gave a big laugh. Anyone would think it was the laugh track to a bad sitcom. It was the first time Gwen had seen Tony smile all day.

"Good that's settled. Come on, let's go."

They headed out of the pub and made their way towards the grotto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice sat with a hand on her stomach. She was feeling a bit queasy. Perhaps she had simply overeaten at lunch. She decided to wrap up the bio terrorism quickly and pick up some digestion pills on the way home.

The snake tank sprayed its gas as it rolled through the glade.

"See how smoothly my machine runs?" said Charles, in the driver's seat "It would be a crime to waste it…"

"Unless you want me to commit a bigger crime on you, stop bellyaching!" Alice screamed "I'm not going to jail because you refuse to destroy the evidence!"

"It's quite nice out here." Renton observed "We should go out for scenic drives more often."

Then Tony jumped out in front of them, wielding a large hammer.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender. Get out of the tank."

"Not him! It can't be!" wailed Alice.

She felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"Ouch. Put me on loudspeaker!"

Renton did as instructed.

"What if I don't?! You idiot! What can you do to me while I'm in here?! Now use that empty block you call a brain and get out of the wall before I flatten you like a blueberry pancake!"

She vomited a little in her mouth. Just the mention of food made her queasy.

The tank charged forwards.

Tony ducked to the side and struck his hammer into one of the cylinders spraying the poison. He pulled his vest up to cover his nose and mouth, climbed on top of the cylinder and started pounding away until it was so bent that no more toxin game out. Then he climbed to the other side and started to hammer the other poison dispenser.

"Impossible!" Charles cried "He knows where to hit us to stop the poison!"

"It doesn't take a genius to see where it's coming out…" said Renton.

Alice said nothing. Her face was almost turning green.

An alarm sounded.

"The pressure's building in the pipes! The gas can't get out! It's going to burst in here!"

"Abandon snake!" Alice screamed. Then she covered her mouth to stop the vomit.

The snake stopped and the three jumped out. The cockpit door sealed shut.

There was a loud BANG and a cloud of pink gas filled the tank.

Gwen emerged from her hiding place. She had managed to get Snowball somewhere safe and had comeback to help Tony, if he needed it.

Alice struggled to pick herself up. As she wobbled about she threw up disgusting yellow bile.

"What's wrong boss?" Renton asked, as he caught Alice, stopping her from falling over.

"I…ugh…don't know…"

"I do." Said Tony "You see when you sprayed the grass that my horse ate this morning, you sprayed my crops too. Including the strawberries that we had earlier."

Alice looked up at him with wild eyes.

"You poisoned me! Murderer!"

It was at that moment when Louis showed up.

"Tony, Wallace to me to meet you here."

Gwen was surprised to see him. Nobody knew that they were coming here…

"Perfect timing, Louis!" said Tony "Did you bring them?"

Louis held up a box with some test tubes inside.

"Yes. Does anyone need a dose?"

"Judging by her sickness, I'd say so." said Tony as he pointed at Alice. He turned to face the bad guys.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. Alice, you have a dangerous poison in your belly. It could kill you unless you have the antidote, which we are willing to give you if you comply with our demands."

Charles reached into Alice's pocket, pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Tony.

"Demands? Ha! The tables have turned!"

Tony and Louis froze with fright. Gwen on the other hand was neither impressed nor intimidated.

"That's a cigarette lighter."

Charles began to sweat.

She had rumbled his game.

Gwen walked towards him, slapped the lighter out of his hand and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. A few seconds of pummelling and screaming later, Charles fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. As Gwen dusted her hands off, Tony continued with his demands.

"We will give you the antidote, provided you sign a contract that you will never attack the animals in Leaf Valley ever again, or use any chemical weapons. Remember, we have the blueprints to your tank and we can show them to the police any time we like."

"That could have been designed by anyone." said Renton.

"Actually, it has Charles' signature on it, along with a copyright notice and a patent pending." Said Louis.

"That egotistical idiot!"

Alice would have strongly agreed but didn't have the strength for a full tantrum. She whispered into Renton's ear to draw up a contract.

Alice signed it and Louis administered the antidote.

"We'll also be taking the tank. Just to make sure you don't get up to any more mischief with it." said Louis "If I can decontaminate it, I might just be able to use it to spread my antidote over the infected areas."

Given little choice, Charles and Renton carried Alice back to the office while the good guys pushed the tank back to Louis' lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the sun began to go down, Tony rode his horse Steel around the field. The stallion had fully recovered but Tony wanted to play it safe and keep it to a brisk canter. Gwen rode up to the fence on her horse Millie, dismounted and leaned on the fence. Tony rode up to her and dismounted.

"You were really something today." said Gwen.

"You mean the way I stopped Funland and saved all the animals?" said Tony with a smirk.

"No, the way you played me for a sap in the pub. You told walked to tell Louis you were going to the glade before you agreed to help me. You were planning to save the glade all along."

Tony stiffed a snigger.

"Yeah. I just wanted to teach you a lesson about respecting people."

"Look, I didn't know it was Funland's fault! I just…"

"You just jumped to conclusions before you knew the whole story."

Gwen gave a sigh.

"You're right. If I hadn't been so hot headed if would have saved us all a lot of trouble. I was pretty hard on a lot of people today." She said, remembering how she berated Bob just because he was being sensible thing and didn't want to make a fuss without any proof.

"It's sort of like raising animals." said Tony as he gave Steel a gentle pat on the head, "You can't treat them like dirt and expect to be treated like royalty in return."

_Wow_. Gwen thought. _He really does get it._

They undid their horses' harnesses and watched Millie and Steel trot off to play.

Leaning on the face, Gwen turned to look at the boy.

"Tony," she said "Don't move."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why, so you can punch me again?"

"I'm tempted, but no."

She instead took his face in her hands.

"Oh, so it's going to be a head butt this time."

She grinned.

"Don't ruin the moment."

She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds and brought her lips to meet his.

When their lips parted, Gwen's arms came to rest on Tony's shoulders as his hands began to hold her close to him.

"Let me guess," said Tony "That was nothing compared to what Millie goes through everyday."

"You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes."

The End


End file.
